


A relaxing day painting

by BunnyJess



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Ball Gags, Bottom Jason Todd, Dom Kyle Rayner, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gags, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non Verbal Safeword, OR IS IT, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Smut, Spreader Bars, Sub Jason Todd, White Lantern Kyle Rayner, improper use of a power ring, mentions of anal sex, paint me like one of your French girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Kyle knows the only way to get his partner to sit still for a portrait will involve his ring.
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966561
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	A relaxing day painting

**Author's Note:**

> Odd numbers are written by me. Day 09 of Kinktober. Prompts were cuffs or accidental stimulation.

There have been plenty of times in Jason’s life where he’s ended up in cuffs. Nearly every instance had involved Batman or some bastard cop using it as an excuse to get _payment_ from him. There had been the few instances where Talia or Donna had to on that blasted multiverse trip because his Lazarus syndrome would flare up and cause him to hurt himself. None of those felt like this. Then again, none of those times had involved his ridiculous husband and cuffs made of life energy.

White cuffs tight around his wrists keeping his arms stretched out. The ends attached to the bed posts to prevent him moving. Kyle had learnt over the years that if a Bat, even an ex-Bat like Jason, could move then they could escape.

Thick straps of white light wrapped around his ankles and thighs, bending his legs up while a spreader bar sat just below his knees keeping his legs as open as they’d go. The strain coursing through his thighs and hips the good kind, not the kind of strain he’d feel after a night working in Gotham all those years ago. His back flat to the mattress while Kyle had created a pillow to hold his ass off the bed and give him plenty of access.

Clamps were tight to each nipple, the chain between them taut due to an extra strand leading up to connect with the ball gagging him. Every twist and turn of his head tugging on the chain and sending pleasurable pain shooting to his cock. A cock that had rings tight around the base and under the head, a vibrating bump pushing against the glands and driving him higher.

None of that was as infuriating as his husband. Kyle was sat in a chair off to the side. Only just in Jason’s peripheral vision. A sketchbook rested on an easel and his pencils, charcoals, and pastels were in three piles, whose order was only known to the artist, on a table beside him. His tongue was poking from between his lips as he flicked his gaze between the paper and his husband.

Violet growing stronger in the white light at certain points, red overtaking it when he’d be focused on one of Jason’s numerous tattoos that covered every scar the Bats had given him since he’d come back to them with near flawless skin at eighteen. Jason’s favourite was when the light would shift to orange as Kyle focused on his left hand. Polished silver titanium band with emeralds, diamonds, and a singular red ruby spanning its circumference sitting on his ring finger. Nestled happily against the treated titanium engagement band that showed off a stunning colour spectrum with a white diamond Selina _found_ for Kyle. Their eternity ring was one gifted to them by Talia, his mom determined to see the ring used to represent happiness rather than the sad life her mother ended up leading.

Jason’s eyes watered as he felt the cold of a new construct pressing against his prepped hole. The smaller one dissolving. A burn from the stretch quickly overtaken by the sheer blinding pleasure the thicker construct created as it dragged against his prostate.

They’d been at this for hours. Kyle switching out construct dildo sizes, fucking Jason with them and switching them out well after he’d grown used to their size inside him. His body relaxing or stretching open depending on Kyle’s mood.

Twice already the older man had stopped sketching. Charcoal and pastel covered hands leaving stark smudges across his already colourful skin. His husband fucking him deep and slow, filling him up once and marking his chest and stomach the second time. His grin, that stupidly insufferable and fucking attractive grin, filled with a filth and love that always drew Jason in, flashing at him as he’d lick up his husband’s cock or switch up the vibrating bump against the head.

Both times he’d returned to his artwork. Acting as if he hadn’t been balls deep in his husband moments earlier. Praising the younger man for lasting so long. Taking him so well. For answering his questions with a raise of one or two fingers. One means go, two means hold on, three means stop. There had even been praise for showing Kyle the squeaky toy in his hand whenever he asked to see it. There to safeword out when he couldn’t talk.

It all worked for and against Jason. Every drip of praise, even after nearly a decade married and twelve years together, ramping him up higher. The reprieve given by the changes in vibration or dildo size keeping him on edge without causing him to slip into desperation aimed at holding himself back until Kyle gave the word.

He’d been tied to the bed as soon as they’d shipped the kids off that morning with Natalia and Andrea, the two women taking them to see Talia, Selina, and Pamela. The day passing with his only reprieve being when Kyle had insisted on a lunch break. Only loosening the restraints enough to get Jason sat against the headboard.

You would never catch him admitting it aloud, but Kyle hand feeding him and ensuring he got enough water made his heart flutter and the tears fall more than any position he could have been put in. The gentle touches and reassuringly calm quality to Kyle’s voice slipping him further into subspace than any restraint or punishment could. His mind and body free to detach from his worries and just be.

There was rarely time for him to be so free. His book shop, Kyle’s tattoo and piercing place, their kids, his moms and Kyle’s dads. They all took time. They built their own anxieties and stress.

Every single one of them washing away with the constructs holding him firm and Kyle drawing him intently. Letting Kyle draw him at all was an act of trust. Jason able to take body dysmorphia to a new level, especially now with the thin layer of fat softening out his body due to retiring from the bullshit scene he’d been thrust into at twelve. The feel of Kyle’s burning gaze and his incessant praise breaking that all down to let Jason just live inside his body and mind.

No worries. No cards.

Just pleasure.


End file.
